Mornings
by artisticRadifyer
Summary: Complete. A morning of three guys with crazy lives. A SxSxT fanfic. If not a fan of yaoi, don't flame.
1. Ketchup

Mornings

By: artisticRadifyer

CH. 1

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Place: Mobius

I woke up to the sound of snoring and sizzling. 'That means Sonic is cooking and Shadow is still asleep.' I was in the bed I'd made; it could fit two queen beds in it easily and it was built into the wall. I even made the mattress to adjust to exactly what you need; kinda like like the sleep number, but automatic. The end of the bed forms into a couch.

Shadow was cradling me; one of my tails in between his legs with an arm around my waist and the other under his pillow. I slowly traveled out of the black and red bundles' grasp, an expert at this point in the relationship - he likes to cuddle. I climbed out of bed, careful of my tails; I didn't want to wake him.

I stretched in the dim light coming from behind the blinds and yawned. Sonic and Shadow had long since got me out of the habit of staying up all night working on machines, but I do every once in a while with the occasional big project. I make machines and other things for, just about anything. And I love every minute of it.

And Sonic's cooking is astounding - Shadow and I got him out of making just chili dogs and found out that he can cook a lot of different food. He said he learned from Uncle Chuck, and that it's actually a hobby of his. It's the only thing he takes his time with, besides sleeping. [Authors note: I imagine him napping a LOT. Yet, he gets up and takes morning runs and stuff.]

As for Shadow we got him to stop dwindling on the past and to stop being so overly protective. And a couple of other things. He's changed a lot but he's still the same person he was in the beginning. His memory has no holes in it anymore (besides what's normal - baby memories and what-not) thanks to some chaos energy and a spell knuckles found.

I went into the bathroom and started cleaning up. While I was brushing my teeth, I heard a big clanging noise from the kitchen. Toothbrush still in my mouth I ran out of the bathroom and through the bedroom at a good pace, but careful not to wake Shadow.

Turning down the hall I thought, 'I hope Sonic didn't burn himself,' and skidded to a stop just inside the kitchen doorway.

The first thing I saw was red. There was red everywhere and Sonic was covered in it. Second, I noticed he wasn't moving. I tried to rush over to the spot where he lay, and almost tripped on a knife on the floor. My toothbrush fell from my mouth as I gasped at the sight before me. The knife drawer was on the floor and there were knives all over the place.

I picked my way back to Sonic, very careful of my step, and kneeled by him and checked for a pulse in the crook of his neck. Ok, there was still a pulse. I ran to my workshop and on the way down the hall, banged on the bedroom door so Shadow would get up. I grabbed my First Aid Kit and checked it: we were low on supplies. On the way back up I shouted through the door, "Sonic's hurt!" and continued to the kitchen - kit in hand.

Once in the kitchen, I went over to Sonic and propped him on the cabinet under neath the sink. I grabbed the sink faucet and stretched it down turning the water on as I did so. There was too much blood to see where the wounds were so I began washing him off gently. As I did so, I got more and more worried. There hasn't been any wounds on him. But, I had to make sure and kept at my task.

I jumped up in fright as a loud noise sounded behind me. Acting on reflex I sprayed it down, soon realizing that I had soaked Shadow. "Oh sorry. You scared me." I apologized quickly.

"Whatever, but what happened?!" Shadow exclaimed looking slightly peeved for getting being soaked and pointed to Sonic. I'd never seen him so worried before. It was serious and genuine, but I couldn't help thinking he looked really cute.

I replied quickly turning back to Sonic and resuming my task, "I don't know I heard a loud bang and that's it. He has a pulse but he was covered in blood. What's worrying me though is that I'm not finding any injuries."

Shadow stood there waiting for me to finish washing Sonic off and sighed in what sounded like relief when I was done, there were no injuries beside that of which a very small cut on his arm and a nasty bump on his head that I believe came from when he fell.

I backed off of Sonic letting Shadow pick him up, bridal style, and followed them to the bedroom. The black hedgehog opened the door with his foot and went in the room. After I came in, I flew over them and pulled the covers back. Shadow placed the unconscious bundle under them and kissed him on the lips. I landed besides him and nuzzled the streaked hedgehog trying to comfort the unease coming from him. Shadow broke his kiss with Sonic and headed to the kitchen.

I leaned in and kissed Sonic as well. I petted him while doing so. I broke it off and whispered, "It's alright," to him and myself, trying to calm my nerves. I climbed off the bed and headed out the bedroom door to the kitchen.

Shadow was coming down the hallway looking relived and annoyed at the same time. He stopped in the hallway and held something up for me to see, "It's ketchup."

I looked at the busted bottle and sighed. "Thank god," I said as Shadow pulled me closer to him. "How does he do this kind of stuff-" is all I manage before Shadow kisses me hard and rough. He keeps us in lip-lock, so that when we break we're both panting from the lack of breath.

"That's just how he is. A stupid faker that we love. You know that," he replies to my unfinished question with a look of surreal compassion in his eyes. You'd never know it but Shadow has some of the most expressive eyes in the world.

"I know," I tell him and kiss him back short and sweet then nuzzle into his chest fur. "Come on lets clean the kitchen for him. You know what happens when it's a mess, even if he did it."

"Hmph. Yeah," he grunts with a small smile. And leads the way to the kitchen.


	2. LaLa Land?

Mornings

By: artisticRadifyer

CH. 2

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Place: Mobius

After the kitchen was cleaned, we went to check on Sonic. We looked in the bedroom to find an empty bed. I had already been disturbed from my sleep for spilled ketchup, and then scared out of my wits for a simple knock-out, and now I'm going to worry myself to hell and back.

I gritted my teeth as my agitation grew and I clenched my fists into balls. "Sonic... You stupid faker!" I yelled. "Where the hell are you?!"

Tails got closer to me and said in a come-on-Shadow-not-now kind of way, "Please calm down. He didn't go far."

I was about to say something along the lines of 'He had better not,' when we heard someone say,

"You called?" It was Sonic.

"Where did you go? And what happened in the kitchen?" Tails asked before I could say anything. I settled for glaring at the blue blur.

"I went to bathroom down the north hall. And the kitchen? Yea..." He thought a moment. "Ok, the ketchup bottle slipped and shattered; getting ketchup everywhere, and I slipped. Trying not to fall the knives got knocked off the counter and one cut me. I ended up falling anyway and ... That's all I got." He shrugged and smirked, as if it was no big deal.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Chaos... You know, you have sent me on a roller coaster this morning."

"Yea you had us so worried. I keep seeing you on the floor like that," said Tails. I glanced at him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. I couldn't blame him, if I'd seen Sonic as a brotherly figure - and now as lovers with me - and he looked like he was dead: I don't think I could stop seeing that image either.

Sonic glanced back and forth between our us and said, "Sorry for worrying you guys. So is there a way I can make it up to you both?" He had a curious yet sly look on his face, waiting for our response.

I thought. "Why don't you cook us something, and then we go and find a good action movie. Or did you have something in mind Tails?"

"Nah, although food does sounds good," he proclaimed and rubbed his stomach while his ears flopped down, looking sheepish.

I chuckled and Sonic laughed, "Sure thing guys." He walked to the kitchen barefoot. In fact, I looked down, we all were. Tails saw me staring at his feet and looked at them as well. I didn't notice that he'd started asking what I was doing till...

"SHADOW~! HelloOoOo~~! Anyone home?!" he yelled, waving his voice around like a siren.

I jumped, slightly startled, "Sorry." He looked at me questioningly. "I noticed we were all barefooted, and I guess I drifted off..." I looked at the door hearing cooking noises.

"Why don't we go make sure he doesn't kill himself?" Tails ask and then giggled loudly, walking towards the door of the bedroom.

I nodded and followed Tails out the door - he was still giggling - and asked, "What's so funny?" I was curious. He turned around to answer and busted out out laughing. I was so shocked I stopped walking and stared in amazement at Tails. What was wrong with me?

I looked over my body, I was still the same black and red hedgehog. I looked back at Tails to find him on the floor from laughing so hard. While I waited for Tails to finish, Sonic poked his head out of the kitchen doorway and looked at him then to me. He made a face that asked, 'What's with him?' and I shrugged in denial of knowing. He looked down at Tails again; shaking his head, smiled, and ducked back into the kitchen.

Tails finally calmed down and voiced an answer, "I'm sorry Shadow..." He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "It's just I've never seen you in LaLa Land before. You have got the funniest, yet cutest facial expression." He sighed, still on the floor. "And then you looked so confused second ago, I couldn't help it."

"LaLa Land?" I asked. "What's that? A zone of some sort?" I put out a hand, offering to help Tails up. He took it and I hauled him up.

He turned around and walked to the kitchen, "I'll let Sonic explain that one. I wouldn't know how to." He sat down at the bar. I did the same.

"Me explain what?" Sonic asked turning around with a spatula in one hand and fork in the other. He had the apron Tails and I got him for last Christmas on. It's white - with plenty of stains now - and had blue lining on the edges as well as the top of the pockets. It said world's fastest chef across the chest in red and yellow letters. It tied up in a special way too; so Sonic's quills couldn't rip it and still look good. The top was velcro on the side so he wouldn't have to pull it over his quills and the bottom went around the bottom of his back quills to tie on the side on his hip. It was made by Tails, while I came up with the designs.

I looked at Tails. And he shrugged, "Just ask. He'll probably laugh but," he looked over and directed his next words to Sonic. "You'll tell him won't you Sonic?" He gave a look that said 'You better cause I wont.'

" 'Course I will. Shoot me." He turned back to his food, and kept one ear pointed back to hear my question. I looked at the food, hesitating. Sonic glanced back and saw me looking at the food. "We're having those SWBEC.P.J Biscuits," he said answering the unasked question.

"Awesome!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sound good," I agreed. Those biscuits had everything! There's sausage, waffles, bacon, eggs, cheese, pancakes, and jelly; all on one biscuit. They are breakfast heaven.

"Thought you'd like it. It'll be about done in about 10 minutes." Sonic said proudly. The apron wasn't for show, he seriously cooks fast. But, he doesn't wan't to burn anything, so not incredibly fast. Besides, the fact that the two stoves Tails made has six burners on each make it considerably easier to cook faster. Sonic was using four on each side. One side had two burners doing waffles and pancakes each. The other side had two burners doing bacon, and one doing sausage and the last eggs. He also made two double ovens that were making monster biscuits to fit all of it's future contents. "Shadow what's your question?"

"What's LaLa Land?" I immediately asked, curiosity killing the cat.

Sonic laughed, short and hard. "Alright, I'll explain. But, can I do it while we eat? I'm almost done cooking."

I sighed. I wish someone would just tell me. But I could wait. "Fine."


	3. Let's Remember

Mornings

By: artisticRadifyer

CH. 3

I do not own any Sonic characters.

Place: Mobius

I passed the ebony hedgehog and the multi-tailed fox their breakfast and then placed my own on the table. Before sitting, I asked them, "Whatta'ya want t' drink?" Pulling out my choice from the fridge, chocolate milk, and pouring it into a glass.

Shadow answered first, "I just want milk." I complied while Tails tried to voice his choice.

"M hmm Mhm," Tails tried with his mouth full.

I tried filling in the blanks, and glanced back asking, "OJ?" He nodded. "M'Kay." I poured the last bit of it into his glass, and asked Shadow, "Can you add OJ to the grocery list, Shads?" I came to the table with the drinks and handed them out.

The other hedgehog took his drink and washed down a bite of biscuit. He then answered - more like demanded, "Sure. Now tell me: What is 'LaLa Land'?"

I sat down and smirked, "Ok Shads. Well, LaLa Land isn't a physical place. It's like your imagination. Not a 'real' place, but a saying that people use when they see someone thinking hard, or when someone zones out. So do you get it now?" I told him while preparing the last touches on my biscuit and then taking a bite. Man, it was awesome.

"Yea, for the most part." Shadow looked slightly annoyed. I watched him take another bite of his biscuit - while I mimicked him, and then swallow and said, "But in any case; thank you for explaining Sonic."

"Mmhm." I nodded with my mouth full. For the rest of the meal we talked out the usual conversations, gabbing and checking over any news going about the region.

Not much happens: the usual with Eggman, and the portal to Chris's world is doing good. Due to the weird time warp, they visit almost every other day; and to Chris, it's every other week. Every month here, a whole year passes there.

Eggman and the gang have had a quiet relationship for a while. He actually asks me to test robots he's made, and takes the results back as research. He still can't seem to make anything worth the trouble; we take turns beating them down. But the good thing is: Eggman hasn't cracked a world domination plan in a while, and I hope it stays that way.

Watching the news now, the plates still strewn on the table, the we idly payed attention in our seats. I'd made enough for each of us to have a second helping and two left over; which I put in the fridge already. We were all plenty full and waiting for the news to go off.

"Yo Tails, Shads, when the news goes off y'all wanna go see Chris?" I asked tired of the house and the boring atmosphere. "I was thinking 'bout staying for three days to let some load off and go out some where to celebrate the upcoming occasion."

"You want to celebrate my birthday over there?" Tails asked his tails swaying slightly faster in his eagerness to know and softly squealed, "I still can't believe I'll be eighteen! I've only got two days!"

"I thought we were going to watch an action movie?" Shadow stated.

"We can watch one of Chris's. We haven't seen all of his I'm sure. And I think we may have a party over here too, for those that don't make it or something," I told him. Then I realized, "I mean we can watch one Heather's action movies. I forgot she's the one with the cool stuff." I restated, remembering Chris likes comedies and rom-coms, while Heather, his wife, has action and horror movies.

"Hmph." Shadow huffed. Sonic wasn't sure if it was a huff of slight contentment or aggravation. Surely a mix of both I decided. We drifted back to the TV.

Tails had flopped over and was staring at the TV upside down; although not really watching it. He had his thinking face on. The news ended and I watched his ears perk up, "So are we going or are we staying here?"

"I vote: go!" I say with excess amount of pep and jump up off the couch with my hand in the air. I look over my shoulder to my dark-look-alike that so many people have confused me with in the past.

He grunted and said, "Sure, maybe a change in company will chase away this...weird feeling I've acquired." He was rubbing his feet on the floor while his arms were crossed; he looked like he was nervous or something.

Tails must have noticed as well, for he said what I was thinking, "What do you mean?" Concern covered his face with all the care I knew he had. I couldn't help but think it was adorable.

I wrenched my eyes to Shadow when he started talking,"I don't know it just feels..." He paused and spoke carefully. "Like I need to do something important but I can't," He huffed let his eyes dropped to the floor and said, "remember."

Now it was Shadow's turn to get me thinking on his looks. He rarely shows his insecurities - even to us. But that side of him is so different it's almost like another personality. This other side is so sweet and vulnerable, it's almost too much to take. I blushed lightly and flicked my gaze away for a second before I began to sit back on the couch again.

Tails came over to the other side of him a small blush on his face as well, despite his concerned words, "All you need is another trigger. Let's think about it for a while then we'll leave, k?" Shadow nodded. "Alright, what kind of thing is it you want to do? What do we need to look for? Do we need to know history for this task?"

The questions would probably confuse most people but Shadow knew what he meant, "I almost feel like we're supposed to bury something, but..." He thought for a moment the decided to close his eyes. "No, it feels like that and as if I need to visit a grave or something..." He paused again.

"What is it?" I asked after more silence. I usually leave the 'trigger sessions' to Tails, even though I'm almost always there - it's usually for support. The few exceptions were when we'd be alone and I would do one with out meaning to; asking a question that would pop a small moment from his mind.

"I'm not positive but, you know how gerald got me from a couple on Mobius?" Tails and I both nodded, listening intently. "I think it has something to do with them." He must have been finished talking, because he stood up and stretched. "Come on we'll do that stuff after Tails's party. Wait - parties." He corrected himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to fix it now?" I asked a little worried he didn't seem to care a whole lot. "I mean- those are you're parents. What if-" I paused so I didn't show how worried I was in my voice, "-something happened to them?" They would never know - much less bother to ask - about what went down with mine. I don't think I'm ready for that yet.

Thankfully, they didn't catch anything and Shadow replied nonchalantly, "Hey I've gone this long without them; why not for a little longer?" He came over lightly punch-shoved my shoulder so I'd slide off the couch and onto the floor. "And if something did happen to them Sonic, I'd be fine. I don't know them well enough for it to cause pain."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine then. Suit yourself." I complied with my hands up and shoulders shrugging.

"All-righty then, let's go." I picked myself up off the ground and we headed to the door to get our shoes, and the to-go packs we now carry. The packs had three outfits, packed food and water purifiers that Tails made. Now that we've settled in one place, whenever we leave, we take the packs in case we're stranded, gone longer than expected, and other situations arise. My luck never ceases to bring trouble.

I slung my bag over a small vest - Shadow got it for me in the past - and pulled my gloves on before they were ready, and walked out the door.


End file.
